This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To provide core, campus and non-host investigators with sophisticated and specialized assay resources and expertise. Progress and Concerns From January 1, 2008 through December 31, 2009, Assay Services has received $173,710 as income from our charge back accounts for our service and $5,878 from charging base grant accounts within the Primate Center. We ran 43,881 determinations during this time. Assay Services'new initiatives have been 1) iodinating for other labs for their RIA of protein hormones as a fee for service, 2) development and validation of methods for urinary catecholamines for humans and other primates, 3) development of HPLC methods for measuring the drugs: omedprizole (humans) and pioglitazone (rhesus), 4) developmental work on oxytocin for an ultrasensitive assay, 5) running human samples as a core lab for the Clinical Translational Science Award at the University of Wisconsin for translational studies, 6) LC/MS analysis of adrenal steroid pathways in cycnomolgus macaques and 7) development and validation of a kisspeptin assay for rhesus serum. Allocation of Resource Access Assay Services has an international and national client base. During the past year we ran samples for investigators from many different states and several countries. We primarily provide services for NIH based grants using nonhuman primate samples for hormonal determinations and more recently for translational studies. Assay Services has a website that is easily assessable to the scientific community: http://ink.primate.wisc.edu/~assay/assay.php Dissemination We have many clients who contact us via our website. Additionally, we attend meetings such as the American Society of Primatologists, International Primatological Society, Society of Behavioral Neuroendocrinology, and the Endocrine Society to make the nonhuman primate community aware of our services. We also receive clients from recommendations by previous clients. Training Assay Services continues to train graduate students, technical support, post doc and scientists to run their own samples as self-service. Stacey Tecot, postdoctoral student from the Stony Brook University, New York, spent several months validating and analyzing fecal samples from several species of free-ranging lemurs. Sarie Van Belle, University of Wisconsin [unreadable]Anthropology, trained and ran fecal samples for testosterone and cortisol from Alouatta pigra. Elizabeth Becker trained and analyzed serum samples for corticosterone, testosterone and progesterone for Californica mus. Additionally, we have trained two graduate students, Kathryn Guerriero, Brian Kenealy, and an undergraduate student, Nicholas Shiel from Ei Terrasawa's research team. Within Assay Services, we trained two undergraduate students, Nancy Stevens and Dan Champeau in basic lab work and HPLC. Dan Champeau also did research credits.